


stuck with me

by badwolfkaily



Series: Villanelle Whump Series [6]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Eve, Villanelle Whump, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: For whumptober day #6.Prompt No 6. PLEASE…“Get it Out” | No More | “Stop, please”Villanelle's been shot, Eve helps.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Villanelle Whump Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955356
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	stuck with me

The pain that shot through Villanelle’s side made her scream as Eve tried to get the bullet from inside of her.

Villanelle cried out, tears running down her face, she didn’t even cry when Eve had stabbed her. But this was more than even she could handle.

“No more, stop, please. I can’t handle it anymore.”

“I’ve almost got it, I have to get this bullet out, V.”

But by the time Eve had dug the bullet out Villanelle had passed out from the pain and the loss of blood.

Eve had grown accustomed to patching Villanelle up, she just wished she didn’t have to do it anymore.

Maybe, someday.

Eve had called in a favor to Carolyn to have someone come in to patch Villanelle up and hook her up with an IV and blood.

She wondered how many times she’d be able to call in a favor to Carolyn before she turned her down.

It wasn’t till sunrise the next day that Villanelle stirred from her sleep, Eve resting on the bed right beside her.

Villanelle tried to reach for the glass of water on the side of the table but winced at the strain, she didn’t want to wake Eve, who knows how much sleep she’d gotten since she got her patched up.

But swallowing felt like sandpaper so she tried again, straining as she reached for the glass resulting in her knocking it off and it smashing to the ground startling Eve awake.

“Villanelle, what happened, are you okay?”

Villanelle groaned at the pain in her side, “I’m fine, Eve, I just wanted some water. But I couldn’t reach it and knocked it on the floor. I’m sorry,” Villanelle just pouted.

Eve ran her hands over her face, scrubbing the sleep from her eyes, she stood and walked over to investigate the broken glass and she just sighed.

“I’m really sorry, Eve.”

She bent down and started picking up the broken pieces, “It’s alright, you should’ve woken me up, I’d have gotten it for you.”

Villanelle couldn’t make eye contact with the shame she felt, “I didn’t want to wake you, after taking care of me, I thought you could use the sleep. I didn’t want to be more of a burden.”

Picking up the last of the big pieces of broken glass Eve stood there with shock on her face, “A burden? Villanelle, after all we’ve been through, after all we’ve done to each other. Do you really think I’d consider you a burden?”

Villanelle thought it over as Eve walked away with the broken glass and came back with a broom and dustpan to sweep up the little bits. The silence continued between them as Eve left again and came back with a new, plastic cup, and a towel to dry up the residual water on the floor.

Once it was all cleaned up Eve gently raised Villanelle’s still weak head up enough to drink from the cup in her hands.

The blonde coughed as Eve pulled the cup away from her lips and she grit her teeth as she grabbed her side.

“Careful.”

Eve helped her get settled after that, running a cold washcloth over her forehead and brushing the hair out of her eyes.

Eyes closed Villanelle hummed at the comforting motion Eve made with her hand through her hair.

“Nobody put up with me like you do, well maybe Konstantin but it was his job. You’re the first person to put up with me because you want to. I don’t know how to handle it.”

Eve giggled at that, “I know this is new for you but get used to it, you’re not a burden to me Villanelle, you’re stuck with me. Isn’t that everything you wanted?”

Villanelle just smiled at that, “Yeah, you’re exactly what I wanted, Eve,” and she fell asleep with that comforting feel of Eve’s fingers running through her hair.


End file.
